User blog:Semerone/Off-Topic, but just as glitchy
Off-Topic, but just as glitchy is a blog about glitches, that aren't related to the E.V.O. series. I created this blog, because I originally posted a comment over at my first E.V.O. Search for Eden-related glitch blog. I also might move the Kishin Douji Zenki related glitch in this post over to Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and collect it as a new blog, which will also include other glitches, later. If you play a game 50 times or more often, then you are bound to encounter weird things, I guess... XD Glitches Ocarina of Time (N64) (I saw other people pull this off before, but to me, it happened by accident) In Ocarina of Time, I once got stuck in a seam of the Forest Temple while blocking a jumping attack from a Stalfos miniboss with my Hylian Shield. After wiggling around, I ended up out of bounds and was able to walk around in a small area behind the wall while the Stalfos was walking around in the arena and laughing. Megaman/Rockman Zero 2 (GBA) (I found this one by myself in 2010) In Megaman Zero 2, I once fell through the floor in the Desert Wilderness and was able to walk through the ground, then I fell into a pit and died. When Zero is in a wall or the ground, you won't be able to see him unless a part of his sprite is looking out through a gap at the side of the wall or on top of the ground, making only his arm and his leg or his head visible. Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden (SNES) (I found this one by myself in 2007) And in Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, I also encountered a glitch related to getting into walls. In Stage 1-1 and Stage 2-1, it's possible to get Chibi Zenki and Kishin Zenki into the walls. If you walk into the secret hallway in 1-1 and hop and spin jump around in the right corner, then Zenki ends up in the wall and will be able to walk around in it. Hopping around in the wall will cause Zenki to drop lower, while keeping the jump button pressed will cause him to rise, but not be able to get through the upper layer of the ground. If you go to the very left or the very right of the map and move Zenki up, he can get up into the air infinitely and make you able to get back into the normal gameplay area. If you make Zenki crouch, he will get stuck in the wall and can only look to the left or the right and do his punch, but won't be able to do anything else anymore. In 2-1, he can get get into the wall when you are in the small hallway where you have to destroy a tomb to get out. If you don't break it, then Kishin Zenki can get into the wall via the same way as Chibi Zenki and do the same things. If Kishin Zenki crouches, he also will get stuck in the wall. Sometimes the sound will glitch and cause Kishin Zenki to make noises like someone using a string instrument with a low pitch instead of his normal yells. Most of the time, you will be able to fully see Zenki in the wall, but sometimes, the top or bottom half of his body will disappear. Sometimes only his face, a part of his chest or one of his feet will be visible. Super Mario Brothers X (PC) (I found this one by myself in 2016) In version Version 1.3.0.1 Super Mario Brother X, it's possible to glitch the game by creating a custom configuration for an enemy and a boss and placing them into an ingame level. I came across this glitch when I was working on a remake of one of my own games. I am remaking it, because the old engine, which I used to make the original game back in 2003, has been acting up and displaying a messed up palette. But now to the SMBX related glitch. I created two custom characters. One of them uses the coding of Birdo, but was altered, so that he is twice as fast. In the map, where the glitch happens, there are multiple of these modified Birdos sitting in tents as NPCs, that the player can speak to. The second character is a modified Shy Guy, which the player can ride or pick up. I made him twice as fast as well. In the map, he is an enemy and appears in groups of four, which are marching towards the player's base where the Birdos are. Note, that I didn't use any programs to alter the SMBX coding. I am simply using board tools. You can alter things like the character's speed, the points they give upon defeat, if they are immunte to fire, ice, etc. via txt files, which is also descriped in the official Editor's Manual. When I was testing my map, my player character, who currently replaces Mario and behaves the same as Mario, was walking around and talking to NPCs and able to hop onto the Shy Guys and throw them into each other as normal to defeat them. Everything was normal. But I made custom sprites for my characters and because the Shy Guys, who now look like little mole-like creatures, looked just too cute when my character picked them up by biting into their necks and carried them around, I decided to take one with me and went to the base where I put it down. The friendly Birdos in the tents where hopping up and down whenever the player comes close, which is normal for them. When the mole/Shy Guy went over to a tent with two Birdos in it, all three of them started freaking out in the tent. One Birdo glitched itself through the roof and flew up into the sky at a ridiculous speed while the mole and the other Birdo kept spazzing out. The two moved further and further to the right while spazzing. At first they were slow, but once they reached an edge, which I placed, so that the enemies couldn't just walk into the base without activating a bridge first, the mole and the Birdo got ridiculously fast and flew off-screen at a blinding speed. Soon enough, I got greeted by an opcode error and the game crashed. I am glad, I am saving every once in awhile, or else, my edit would have been lost. I don't know, if this glitch also happens when you place a friendly Birdo and an enemy Shy Guy together without making them twice as fast in the txt-file. Otherwise, SMBX seems relatively bug-free. The only other glitch, I encountered was when I created a flying machine on the same level and placed friendly moles/Shy Guys into it. Once the event started and the machine took of, the guys started freaking out in the cockpit, flew through the window and did the same as the mole and the Birdo in the previous glitch. Somehow, building a flying machine doesn't work too well when you put NPCs into it. The flying machine also would break sometimes and fall to the ground or get stuck in it or other objects. So, I later scrapped my flying machine and used the default one instead, but the glitch of the guys spazzing out when you take a mole into a tent is still in the game, because I can't be bothered to make the enemies easier, as I want my game to be normal to hard difficulty. (I don't like it, when games are too easy) Too bad, you can't change the sprites for the default flying machine without using lua mods, which I won't use, because I want to make my games available for all players, including the ones, who don't know how to use lua mods or want to use the vanilla SMBX like I do. Category:Fun and Games board